


Не сумасшедшая

by timewalker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Drama, Gen, Mini, Out of Character, Past Character Death, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: Магия — такая своенравная.





	Не сумасшедшая

Доктор сдвигает очки-половинки на нос. Доктор прожил достаточно, чтобы все его волосы стали серебряными, а лицо избороздили морщины, но доверие он внушает не поэтому. Глаза у доктора очень яркие, голубые. Они не грозят и не давят.  
— А на метле можно летать, — Лили не страшно разговаривать с доктором: он никогда не станет жестоко смеяться над ней, как сестра. — Только метла меня ещё плохо слушается. Возможно, с палочкой было бы проще, но палочку сломала Петунья.  
Так это было, давно — злобный треск дерева, а затем жалобный хруст под каблуком, когда сестра, свирепо скалясь, крутилась на пятке лакированной школьной туфли. «Вот, уродка ненормальная, получай, утрись, съела! Из-за твоих дурацких игр все в классе дразнят меня и обзывают расколдованной жабой. Ты надоела носиться за мной и орать всякую тарабарщину! Иди к своим козявкам-первогодкам! Иди, убирайся, это двор средних классов». Это было нечестно — Петунья, не скрывая, завидовала.  
— Хотя палочка не нужна, когда я желаю заставить цветы распуститься. Когда хочу, чтобы ветер прогнал облака или чтобы вдруг пошёл дождь. Но как мне учить заклинания? Книги есть, а палочка...  
— Книги? — мягко интересуется доктор.  
Лили кивает и оправляет подол мягкой больничной рубашки. Ни швов, ни пуговиц, ни завязочек: такая смешная одежда.  
— Ага. Они — невидимые.

Лили спит хорошо. Ей здесь даже нравится, несмотря на то, что она очень скучает по маме и папе: никаких старших занудных сестер, с которыми приходится делить одну комнату. Строгая медсестра, правда, внушает некую робость.  
— Я принесла вам лекарство, мисс Эванс.  
Медсестра тоже в возрасте и тоже носит очки: кошачий, чуть раскосый взгляд внимателен и мудр. А ночью втайне она вся превращается в кошку, возможно. Лили послушно глотает таблетку, запивая водой из стакана. Интересно до жути, но напрямую не спросишь — невежливость. Ну, ничего: в больнице есть, с кем это обсудить.  
Овсянка сладкая, а чай — не очень. В зарешечённые окна столовой слабо скребётся платан. Лили знает, что это платан: перед домом рос такой же, но поменьше, а вот приятель именует дерево тисом. Что же, у всех свои странности: для Тома даже куст облезлой старой сирени — на самом деле тис и знак бессмертия.  
— Я никогда не умру, — представился он тогда утверждающей фразой, как будто это было его имя. — А ты?  
— А я — волшебница. Лили.  
Этот самоуверенный парень посмеялся над ней, и Лили было решила, что он ужасней Петуньи. Оказался бы гадким злодеем, умей он колдовать, но так — всего лишь противный хвастун.  
— И не вздумай со мной подружиться, — предупредил её строго бессмертный.  
Конечно же, Лили сделала наоборот.  
— Овсянка — дрянь, — вещает Том. — И заварка прогоркла. Но самое обидное не это. Ты знаешь, — Том шепчет, оглядываясь на медсестер. — Они опять находят тайники. Решительно не понимаю: то ли у стен глаза, то ли уши.  
— Ты просто крошками соришь, — безмятежно говорит ему Лили. — Попробуй прятать не хлеб.  
Том возмущается — не терпит, что кто-то оказывается умнее его, но Лили не сердится. Приятель — сирота. К нему не придут его мама и папа. А тайники — что тайники, пускай сооружает хоть семь, хоть двадцать. Смешно, конечно, прятать еду и нарекать её кладом.  
— Не просто клад! — вскипает Том. — Хранилище бессмертия!  
— Конечно. Только без магии — чушь. Вот будь у меня палочка...  
— Я бы отнял. И ты давно валялась бы, как дохлая синица — несносная ты глупая девчонка!  
Медсестры шушукаются.  
— Ты хочешь погулять в саду? — Лили строга. — Тогда не вопи, Том, пожалуйста, как будто тебе нос отрезали. Иначе в палате закроют.  
Платан скребётся — цап-цап-цап-цап.

Лили прописаны ванны. Соляные и просто щекочущие пузырьками, которые вырываются с боков, покалывают и заставляют хихикать. А ещё серные, дурацкие, мерзко пахнущие, почти вонючие, но отказываться от ванн нельзя: тоже запрут. Затем — свободное время в комнате отдыха, где вечно кто-то плачет, потому что проиграл в домино, лежит, занимая диванчики, или жуёт припрятанное. Лили обычно читает, пока не приходит час общей беседы. Тогда к ним спускается доктор, и обитатели больницы садятся рядком: медсестры приносят стулья с коридора, потому что диванов на всех не хватает.  
— Я сожалею, что столкнул миссис Норрис в колодец. Вообще-то я любил её, и она меня тоже, кажется: угощала карамельками, как-то принесла по-соседски пирог, хотя никакого праздника не было. Но мне интересно было, честное слово — умеет она плавать или нет. Должна была уметь, она же не кошка. Но я ошибся.  
— Кошки плавают.  
— Выходит, не все?  
Том фыркает, Лили хихикает, потому что строгая медсестра-шотландка при этих словах начинает недовольно хмуриться, чем выдаёт себя снова и снова. Ей нечего волноваться — в больнице нет колодцев. Лишь ванны и унитазы: в первых ещё можно утонуть, но только если рядом никого не будет, а это вряд ли.  
— Я сожалею, что довёл директрису. Но она такой мегерой была: розовые рюшечки снаружи, а внутри — злоба и ненависть. Вечно снижала оценки и заставляла, если зайдёшь в класс после звонка, оставаться в конце уроков и бесконечно писать на доске: «Я не буду опаздывать». А ещё и правилами всю школу завесила. Жаба... В коридоре не тусуйся компанией, яркие футболки не носи, жвачки надувать нельзя... Чуть что — сразу звонит родителям. А папаша мой дома за ремень хватается — мне, думаете, нравилось?  
— У-у-у, — сочувственное мычание.  
— Но я узнал, чего директриса боится. Вы не поверите — лошадей! То-то она на футбольное поле никогда не ходила: там же пастбище наше местное рядом. Ну, я ей и устроил в отместку в один день, когда — всего-то горшок с настурцией с подоконника своротил случайно, подумаешь — задница от ремня особенно горела, и настроение было жутко препаршивым. Не скрою, поступил, как украл: позаимствовал гнедого Толстяка, но он меня знает, дядюшкин же. Добрейший конь, кстати. Директрису подождал у оврага, где к магазину все ходят — сумерки, красота! Думал, максимум она описается, а завизжала так, что уши чуть не лопнули, да и рухнула, где стояла. Скончалась на месте. Инфаркт.  
— О-о-о...  
— А Толстяк что? Коник этот?  
— Жив, здоров. Дядя за ним ухаживает.  
Том пожимает плечами: ну, бывает. Лили рассеянно смотрит на то, как доктор гладит свою роскошную бороду. Строгая медсестра откашливается.  
— А у меня великан повадился тыквы таскать. Я не вру! Каждое утро следы размером с тракторное колесо, только человечьи. Ну, может, поменьше колесо, не тракторное... но! Тыкв нет, горох помят, в клубнику нагадили — кто, скажите на милость, будет такое терпеть?! Отцовское ружье я пятнадцать лет не трогал, и дальше бы не трогал, если бы не этот. Я в малине спрятался, подкараулил ночью вора: ходячая гора до крыши сарая макушкой, страшно — жуть, но тыквы-то мои, тыквы! Сразу понял, что не утиной дробью надо. Была у отца почти пустая коробочка — медвежьи патроны, раньше он у озера зимой на медведя ходил. Ну, и... А после так подумалось, что, раз урожая он меня лишил, то пусть теперь поспособствует новому. Туша большая, удобрения много... Я сожалею, да. Хотя не очень. Частная собственность потому что!  
Том в голос ржёт.  
И доктор мягко объясняет Тому, что он не прав так смеяться, и каждому из тех, кто рассказывал, тоже говорит, растолковывая — Лили слушает про ценность жизни и зевает. Ей нравится доктор — он славный. Но кое-чего он не понимает, потому что сам, должно быть, с этим никогда не сталкивался.

Укол после обеда приносит Лили мирный и прозрачный сон. Так надо — надо спать ещё и днём, чтобы потом пустили погулять. Лили не видит снов и не ворочается. Ни капли не сожалеет. Как много тех, кто в больнице, не сожалеют тоже, а врут?  
В три после полудня тихий час завершается. Лекарство ещё действует на пациентов, и потому сад полон людей, добродушных от сонливой лени. Том говорит: «Красивый тис», хотя они с Лили сидят под каштаном. «Бессмертный, а, бессмертный», — поддразнивает Лили. В принципе, такой старший брат вместо старшей сестры был бы хорошим обменом: усынови Тома её родители, ничего бы не потеряли — лишь выгадали.  
— А я не сожалею, — вдруг отвечает Том на невысказанный вопрос. — Я что, дурак какой-то. Как можно жалеть, когда так долго шёл к своей цели. Когда ещё и получилось всё. О чём жалеть?  
Стены вокруг — высокие, кирпичные. Больничный сад — только для тех, кто внутри. И ни одна сверх меры любопытная Петунья не сунется, чтобы подслушивать и подсматривать. Никак не получается жалеть у Лили ту, кто постоянно её обижал.  
— Он бросил нас. Поэтому ему так и надо. Он жил в богатом доме, и ему было наплевать, что я таскаю в приюте у тамошней псины сухие корки из миски. Он даже не знал, где могила мамы. Поэтому у него самого нет могилы. Я сжёг его дом вместе с ним, со всей лепниной и коврами — осталась только куча углей.  
Цветы на клумбе пахнут горько и остро. Огонь — очень знакомая вещь.  
— И ты опасный, — говорит она приятелю. — Хорошо, что просто человек, иначе сжёг бы весь мир вместо дома.  
Звучит как похвала и, кажется, Том очень доволен.  
— Тебя не трону, — обещает он и усмехается. — Если, когда скажу, ты отойдёшь и не будешь мешаться. Хотя такая рыжая — само упрямство. Признайся, наконец, что ты сделала? Заколдованные цветы — слишком мало, чтобы сюда загреметь.  
Злость волшебницы — сила, от которой Петунья корчится и громко кричит. Много раз во сне и всего раз взаправду, но так замечательно действенно, что это решило главную проблему жизни навсегда. Не будь больничных стен, Петунья бы всё равно больше бы никогда не пришла, чтобы дразниться и обзывать Лили жестокими словами. Сломала палочку — но спички-то остались. У камина. А ещё в гараже — всегда полная канистра для газонокосилки.  
— Я не любила ту, кто не любил меня. Всего лишь проявила взаимность. Но мама и папа обиделись. Они не пришли сюда — ни разу. Почему? Их-то я очень люблю.  
Поверх кирпичного гребня — мотки серой проволоки.  
— А ты жалеешь о сделанном?  
— Ничуть.  
— Ну, вот и ответ.  
Приятель поднимается со старой скамейки, чтобы — ну, а вдруг на этот раз получится — спрятать хлеб в зарослях маргариток.  
— Седьмая часть, — говорит довольно он.  
«Склюют воробьи», — думает Лили.  
Петунья вопит и извивается. Конечно, быть может, папа просто расстроился, что ещё сгорели и машина, и гараж. Но магия иногда такая... своенравная.  
Главное, что не целый дом до основания: Лили всё-таки не сумасшедшая, как Том.  
Она здесь, потому что старому доктору в очках-половинках интересно слушать о магии.


End file.
